


Rodeo

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: Dean is a bull rider, and he’s in love with you.





	Rodeo

His eyes are cold and restless

His wounds have almost healed

And she’d give half of Texas

Just to change the way he feels

She laid in bed next to him. Feeling the shift. Tulsa was a week away, and she knew he was going. Dean loved her, but not as much as he loved the thrill he got when he was strapped to the back of a bull. She sighed and he pulled her closer, “What’s the matter baby?” She buried her head in his chest, “You’re leaving me, again.” Dean stroked her back, “I’ll be back.” She sighed again, “Yeah in three months.” He kissed the top of her head, “It’s my livelihood. It’s what I do babe. You knew it when we got together.”

She knows his love’s in Tulsa

And she knows he’s gonna go

Well it ain’t no woman flesh and blood

It’s that damned old rodeo

She sat up on her elbows and looked at him, “True but you promised me you’d quit in two years. It’s been three.” He sighed, “I know sweetheart. It’ll get better.” She sighed and laid her head on his chest, “No it won’t. I miss you so much when you’re gone and you’re gone all the time. I swear you love the rodeo more than you love me.” Dean sighed as he stroked her back, “That’s not true. I love you so much sweetheart, but I’ve never done anything else.” She closed her eyes to hide the tears, “I know Dean. I know.”

Well it’s bulls and blood

It’s dust and mud

It’s the roar of a Sunday crowd

It was sunday night. The crowd was hot. They were there to see him. Well most of them. He’d drawn the meaniest bull in the circut. Dean was shaking. Nothing scared him as much as this bull. He’d watched him trample to many not to be scared. His brother Sam patted him on the back, “You got this Dean.” Sam pointed to the seats, “She showed up. She actually came.” Dean nodded as he sank down onto the bull.

It’s the white in his knuckles

The gold in the buckle

He’ll win the next go ‘round

With a nod of his head the shoot shot open. Dean lasted a good four seconds before Toro bucked him off. Dean landed hard in the dirt. He barely got up before Toro was barreling down on him. Dean jumped up over the fence seconds before Toro slammed into it. Two more seconds and he’d be done for. You heart stopped beating for four seconds. That’s all it took.

It’s boots and chaps

It’s cowboy hats

It’s spurs and latigo

There was a reason you’d stopped coming. Long before you even meet Dean Winchester. Long before you forgot what it was like to feel the sped of your favorite horse as he crossed the line. You’d seen your best friend trampled and that was all it took. You walked away from barrel racing and rodeo life. Until that son of bitch with the perfect smile walked into your dinner.

It’s the ropes and the reins

And the joy and the pain

And they call the thing rodeo

You bolted from your spot to where he was, “Dean are you ok?” Dean smiled that damn smile, “Sure thing sweetheart. Think my pride is more bruised than anything.” You shot him a go to hell look, “Are you crazy? You could have died and your making jokes.” He wrapped his arm around you, “But I’m alive. I’m right here.” You shoved him off, “Promise me you won’t do that again.”

She does her best to hold him

When his love comes to call

But his need for it controls him

And her back’s against the wall

Dean stared at you blankly, “I can’t do that. I’m going to ride him. I’m going to be the first one to do it.” Tears started welling up in your eyes, “You’re going to get yourself killed. I….I can’t sit back and watch it happen.” Dean wiped a tear away, “Y/N I need you there with me.” You shook your head, “I can’t. I’m sorry Dean.” Then you walked away.

And it’s So long girl I’ll see you

When it’s time for him to go

You know the woman wants her cowboy

Like he wants his rodeo

Dean sat in the bar drinking. Sam walked up behind him, “It’s going to be okay man. She’ll come around. She always does. Just look at it from her point.” Dean downed the shot, “Oh yeah Sammy and what’s that?” Sam sighed, “She just saw that bull nearly kill you. Then you tell her you don’t care you’re gonna ride it.” Dean sighed, “Damn it Sammy I need her.”

Well it’s bulls and blood

It’s dust and mud

It’s the roar of a Sunday crowd

You sat in your living room crying when the phone rang. You glanced at it and it was Dean. You sighed as you laid the phone back down. You couldn’t support him in this. He was going to get himself killed and you just couldn’t do it. It rang again, this time it was Sam. You picked the phone up and listened. Sam sighed, “Y/N I know how you feel. Believe me I feel the same, but he needs you.” You sighed, “No Sammy he wants me there’s a difference.” Sam frowned, “He’s better when you’re here. When he knows he has you to go home to.” You pinched the bridge of your nose, “We can’t do this anymore. I mean I can’t do this anymore. The never knowing if he’s coming home thing.” Sam sighed, “We?” You shook your head, “It’s nothing Sammy.” Sam frowned again, “Y/N are you pregnant.” Your eyes went wide, “How?” Sam sighed again, “You should tell him.”

It’s the white in his knuckles

The gold in the buckle

He’ll win the next go ‘round

It was his first attempt at riding Toro and for some reason you were there. Dean saw and smiled, before walking over to you. He wrapped his arms around you, “I’m so glad you came baby.” You looked up into his eyes, “I didn’t come for you. I came for him.” Dean looked at you confused, “Him?” You nodded your head, “Your son Dean. Please don’t do this. We need you.” Dean hugged you tighter, “I’m not going anywhere Y/N. I’m right here. I have to go.”

It’s boots and chaps

It’s cowboy hats

It’s spurs and latigo

It took Dean five tries to finally ride Toro. You’d stopped going. Stopped talking to him altogether. You got the text the same time labor started. You screamed out and your mother rushed in, “It’s ok sweetheart. Time to go to the hospital. Call him.” You shook your head, “No I can do this on my own.” She shook her head, “For crying out loud Y/N you can be so damn hard headed. He loves you. You love him. Suck it up and call him already.”

It’s the ropes and the reins

And the joy and the pain

And they call the thing rodeo

You didn’t call until the sixth hour of active labor. It rang twice before you heard his voice, “Y/N is everything ok?” You fought back the tears, “No. No it’s not. I need you. I miss you. You’re son is on his way.” Dean teared up, “I’ll be there in an hour.” Then he hung the phone up and shoved Sam off his bed, “We have to go NOW!!!!” Sam stood up, “What’s the rush Dean.” Dean looked at him anxiously, “I’m about to be a father. The baby is on the way.”

It’ll drive a cowboy crazy

It’ll drive the man insane

An he’ll sell off everything he owns

Just to pay to play the game

And a broken home and some broken bones

Is all he’ll have to show

For all the years that he spent chasin’

This dream they call rodeo

Dean barely got to the hospital in time. Your son was born at twelve fifty-one in the morning. Dean held him snug in his arms, “So what are we going to name this little guy?” You smiled, “I was thinking Lane after my godfather.” Dean frowned, “I forgot Lane Frost was your godfather. It sounds perfect.” You smiled, “Makes sense why I don’t like bull riding now huh?” Dean kissed the top of his son’s head, “I’ll do my best to stop, but I’m not making any promises.”

Well it’s bulls and blood

It’s dust and mud

It’s the roar of a Sunday crowd

It’s the white in his knuckles

The gold in the buckle

He’ll win the next go ‘round

It’s boots and chaps

It’s cowboy hats

It’s spurs and latigo

It’s the ropes and the reins

And the joy and the pain

And they call the thing rodeo

It’s the broncs and the blood

It’s the steers and the mud

And they call the thing rodeo


End file.
